I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Kurt doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to believe it. But sometimes you just can't hide the truth that is hidden below the surface and sometimes it's best just to sing about it. ONESHOT


_A/N: This is something cute that I came up with one day while listening to one of my Disney Soundtracks on my I-pod and I thought it would be awesome if I wrote it up, this isn't one of my most favorite one-shots that I did, but it still hold a place in my heart. Anyways I think we all really know that I do NOT own anyone from Glee, because come on, if any of us Klainer's really had the copy rights to Glee, we know what that show would consist of. So out of obvious fact, I do not own those characters...Anyways, I don't think there will be an authors note on the bottom this time, this one is pretty simple and I just really hope you enjoy it :D _

_xxxLauren_

* * *

><p><strong>I Won't Say I'm In Love<strong>

_The final bell rang, singling that the school day has ended. It has been a week since school has started and boy had those three summer months fly by quickly for one Kurt Hummel. But those few summer months were the greatest days of his life. Why do you ask? Well because he got to spend every single day with none other than one Blaine Anderson, his best friends, his confident, his mentor who guided him his way through some of the darkest times in his life, shielded him from the hate and gave him a place to stay when things got to hard. Yes, Blaine Anderson is and was one dapper and amazing young and exceedingly short fellow but now the tables have turned for the two friends and Blaine is now the one seeking comfort and protection out of Kurt for this year, their senior year Blaine had enrolled himself at McKinley High School. He wanted to face his fears, to stand up to those bullies and to stop hiding...to stop hiding behind the walls of Dalton. He wanted to live and the life he was living wasn't living, and if he was going to do this he couldn't do it alone, and he wouldn't be alone,Kurt had himself and the New Directions to thank for that and the New Directions had welcomed Blaine with open arms. Well everyone besides Rachel who was bitter to the idea until Kurt gave him one of his all natural bitch glares and she immediately sat back in her seat, mumbling nonsense to herself like she always does and Mr. Schue proceeded with his lecture like nothing was out of the usual._

That was on Blaine's first day, and his first day is something he and Kurt will never forget but that is a different story for another time. For the story you are about to be told is now is the story of how Kurt and Blaine Anderson had gotten together, and this... this is how it had begun.

* * *

><p>They were in the choir room, for glee club. Their assignment for that week was finding a song from one of your favorite movies to reflect how you feel. It was Friday and everyone in the entire group was chattering away about their song selections everyone that is besides Kurt. He was sitting there with a worried expression on his face and before Blaine could do anything Mr Schue came walking into the door already giving directions to those who weren't sitting to sit and to listen up. The class complied and the director gave a clap to his hands.<p>

"Alright I know you kids are really excited about this week so instead of me standing up here talking for the whole meeting why don't we just get singing. Who wants to volunteer to go first." everyone was glancing around the room half expecting Rachel to but in and demand the first solo but it was her that shocked everyone half to death.

"Mr. Schue I think Kurt should go first. Us girls have been rehearsing with him all week and I think it's really something he needs to get out there.." from the corner of his eye he could see Kurt's face whiten, if that was even possible the kid was already pale, not that Blaine didn't like it.

"Alright Kurt, that's great why don't you come up here and she em' what you got." Mr. Schue beamed down at him and Kurt shook his head.

"I really really don't want to sing first Mr. Schue. Better yet." his eyes widened.  
>"I don't want to sing at all."<p>

"Come on white boy it's not going to be bad. I promise you." Mercedes said from across the room.

"Yeah Kurt." Blaine joined in automatically seeing a pair of green blue eyes meeting his gaze.  
>"I know how you are about feelings." he continued and that is one thing that was true. Kurt likes to keep his feelings inside.<br>"But we all really want to hear." and with that everyone started joining in agreeing and Kurt sighed slowly making his way up to the piano. He whispered what must have been the song and turned back around to the class.

"Alright girls you know when you need to come in." he whispered and without another word about the song Kurt just sang.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
><em>_That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

Blaine's eyes automatically widened with the choice of song. His heart began to race as the girls cut in with their verse.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Boy, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of._

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt.  
>He looked so nervous, so wrecked.<br>Blaine wanted to hold him as he began to sing again.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no <em>

Kurt's hands began to shake, as he walked across the room.  
>Covering his ears in the process.<p>

_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh <em>

The girls joined in again, and Kurt glanced down at the floor.

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh _

Blaine felt his heart swell up as Kurt looked up at him for a moment before the girls rushed out to the center of the floor singing their next part.

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad _

_Woaaahhh!_  
>Kurt's voice hit the note perfectly and Blaine knew he couldn't just sit there staring at him.<p>

_No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no <em>

Blaine made his way over to Kurt placing his fingers under Kurt's chin.

_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love <em>  
>The girls sang.<p>

Getting more into character Kurt smirked,  
>pushing Blaine away.<p>

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love <em>  
>The girls all smiled at Blaine and sang their next part.<br>_You're doin flips read our lips  
>You're in love <em>

Kurt turned towards them hands on his hips, bitch glare in tack making the class laugh.

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it <em>

The girls took another step forward.  
><em>Boy, go be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love . _

Kurt then walked back over to Blaine using all of his courage to grab the other boys hand before turning back towards the class.

_Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love _

"Kurt I don't mean to burst your bubble." Britney whispered appearing behind Kurt and Blaine  
>"But you just said out love that you were in love."<p>

Kurt flushed and then began to laugh.

"You know thinking of it, that part of the song never made sense." everyone laughed but Blaine's hand squeezed around Kurt's.

"That was really great you know." Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Yeah?" Kurt smirked coming back to himself.

"So who are you in love with?" Blaine asked, rubbing circles on Kurt's hand.

"Just shut up and kiss me." and with that Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, cupping his cheek and leaning in for the...

* * *

><p><em>"Dadddddddy I dun't wanna hear dat." a small girl with long curly brown hair and big blue green eyes squealed.<br>Kurt gave a small chuckle before glancing over at his husband._

"Blaine stop mentally scarring our daughter."

"She sees us kissing each other all the time so I don't know why telling her is different." Blaine shrugged.

"That's because seeing it is diffwent then hearing about it."

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"It just seems diffwent because when you think abowt kissing it sweems wealy gross. But when you two do it you just seem so happy. It's different from when you give me a kiss good night. It's like whenever you hold daddies hand. It's a look that you have awfterwards." the small girl gave a yawn and Blaine and Kurt exchanged each other glances.

"Alright Belle honey I think it's time to get some sleep. You look really tired." Blaine whispered tucking in their beloved child.

"But I'm not tired." she whined.

"I'm sorry sweetie I think it's the best choice." Kurt joined in kissing their Belle on the cheek.

"Can yous tell me another stowie?" she looked up hopefully.

"Not tonight." they both said at the same time. They each had so much to discuss about their overly observant daughter.


End file.
